


In sickness and in health

by Tina001



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Examination, Threesome - M/M/M, doctor!Raúl, sick!Sergio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina001/pseuds/Tina001
Summary: Sergio is getting sick and his two boyfriends have to take care of him.





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a medical professional so there might be mistakes in the description of the procedures. Also English is not my native language which might explain any grammar mistakes I made.  
> I hope you like this oneshot.

Guti looked out of the window of their living room and saw the rain pouring down at Madrid. Raúl appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Guti leaned back into the embrace and laughed: “I cannot tell you how glad I am at days like this to have retired from football. Running around in the rain is absolutely nothing that I miss.” Raúl laughed as well and agreed: “Yeah those were always the worst training sessions. Especially when you had to run laps or shoot penalties since you had no possibility of warming up. As we’re talking: Sergio won’t be too happy when he comes home. Let’s just hope their coach has mercy on them and lets them sweat in the gym instead of shooing them around on the pitch.” Guti agreed with his boyfriend but before he could say anything, they heard the front door open. “Oh I guess Sergio is back. Let’s see how soaked he is”, said Guti amused and went out of the room to greet Sergio.

The blond halted a few meters away from his younger boyfriend and started laughing. Sergio glared at him but it did not have the desired effect as Guti only laughed harder. Raúl came into the hallway to see why Guti was laughing, looked at Sergio and chuckled. The defender was dripping onto the floor and tryed to look furious, but only managed to look cute as the water still dripped out of his hair and clothes.

Eventually Guti stopped laughing and Sergio grumbled: “The idiot let us run around in the rain for the last two hours!! Marcelo was freezing so hard that he nearly bit his tongue because his teeth were clattering that hard.” Raúl looked at him in sympathy and suggested: “Why don’t you go and have a nice, hot shower to warm you up again and we’ll make dinner?” Sergio nodded and went into the bathroom. Guti looked after him and said: “I just hope he doesn’t get sick because of their stupid coach.” Raúl nodded in agreement and pulled Guti into the kitchen with him.

-“-

Guti woke up to someone coughing beside him. He lazily turned around but was wide awake once he saw Sergio. The younger one was coughing his soul out and looked absolutely miserable. Guti touched Sergios shoulder and his younger boyfriend looked at him startled. Guti decided to help him with his coughing fit first and pulled him up into a sitting position. He took him into his arms gently and started rubbing Sergios back in a comforting manner.

It took Sergio some time to calm down but once he finally had stopped coughing, he mumbled: “Sorry for waking you up.” Guti only shook his head and said: “No need to apologise love. Is it better now?” Sergio sniffled a little and nodded. Then the youngest added: “Could you please not wake Raúl? He’ll only worry about me but I’m fine.” His blond boyfriend was not entirely convinced but decided not to discuss about this now. He knew that Sergio was still a little scared by Raúls new profession as the older one had decided to become a doctor after ending his career as an active football player. After all they could still tell Raúl if Sergios condition worsened.

He nodded and said: “Okay baby. We’re not telling him yet. Do you think you can go back to sleep?” Sergio nodded and Guti pulled him to lie back down. Sergio cuddled into Gutis arms and hid his face in the crook of the blonds neck. Guti stroked over his back and placed little kisses in his hair until he felt his boyfriend’s breath even out and then went back to sleep himself.

-“-

The next time Guti woke up was because of Sergios alarm going off. He groaned but stood up nevertheless only to realise that none of his two boyfriends was in bed with him anymore. He heard sounds from the kitchen and went there. Sergio sat at the kitchen table looking a little off and Raúl was standing at the coffee machine. Both of them looked into his direction as he entered the room and sat down at the table next to Sergio. Raúl put a cup of coffee in front of Guti and sighed: “In my opinion Sergio shouldn’t attend training today but he just won’t listen to me!”

The blond looked at Raúl curiously and asked: “Why do you think that?” His boyfriend answered: “His nose has been running a lot this morning and when we first got up his voice sounded like he had a sore throat.” Sergio looked at Guti with wide eyes, silently pleading him to not tell Raúl about last night’s incident. Guti sighed and said to Raúl: “Sergio is old enough to make his own decisions. If he wants to go to training, you can’t forbid him to do so. But Sese, watch out for yourself, okay? We don’t want you to get sick because you couldn’t take one day off, do you understand that love?” Sergio nodded and answered: “I’m fine, really. And I want to go to training today.” Raúl sighed but accepted his boyfriend’s decision without further protest.

-“-

After Sergio went out of the house, Raúl sighed again: “I’m really worried about him, Guti. He didn’t eat a lot for breakfast this morning and looked like he was in pain when swallowing something.” Guti nodded and decided to tell Raúl what had happened last night: “Tonight Sergio woke me up because he was in the middle of a coughing fit. He asked me not to tell you about it but I guess you should know. He’s still scared of you being a doctor now because of that incident in his childhood, so he didn’t want you to know.”

Raúl only shook his head and answered thoughtfully: “Let’s see in what condition he is when he gets home. I’m going to get some stuff from my clinic because I fear that he really is getting sick. But I’ll wait until he tells me that he’s not feeling well.” Guti smiled and kissed Raúl, knowing that it hurt the other one seeing Sergio as scared and vulnerable as he had been when Raúl had told his boyfriends about his plans for after his career.

That evening the two had also found out, why Sergio didn’t like going to the doctors. In his childhood a doctor had been very mean to him and that had caused Sergio to not have gone to a doctor again until he joined Real Madrid. He had to have a medical check there and had been so scared that Guti accompanied him there because he was feeling sorry for the 19-year-old. He still remembered how hard Sergio had tried not to cry as the doctor had to perform a blood test on him. Even though all of that had been very long ago, Sergio still hated to go to the doctors and always asked one of his boyfriends to come along. Every time he did that it broke their hearts because he was looking so genuinely frightened.

-“-

It was late in the afternoon and Guti and Raúl were waiting for Sergio to come home. It was still raining outside and the temperatures were low, so both of them assumed that Sergio was going to get sick in the next days. The only open question was when he would tell them that he was not feeling well since he always tried to get by himself. Both of them stood up immediately after hearing the front door opening.

They went into the hallway and were met with a dripping wet Sergio – again. Raúl decided to greet his boyfriend without giving away his suspicion and kissed the younger one. Sergio was shivering and Guti suggested to him to take a hot shower, just as Raúl had done the previous day. After Sergio had disappeared into the bathroom the two shared a look and it was obvious that Sergio wouldn’t attend training tomorrow, even if he didn’t know that yet.

During dinner Sergio was very quiet which was odd since he was extremely chatty normally. He also didn’t eat as much as usually. Raúl decided to not mention it in order to not startle his youngest boyfriend. After dinner was finished and they had done the dishes, Guti suggested: “Why don’t we go to bed and watch TV there? It’s been a long day for Sergio with a lot of training and it’s more comfy there than in the living room.” Sergio didn’t protest which was odd as well since he always did when one of his boyfriends – especially Guti – was trying to imply that he was exhausted after training.

Once they were lying in bed and watching some series on TV, Guti and Raúl noticed that Sergio was not feeling well at all. In the middle of an episode Sergio grabbed onto Raúls arm and made him look at him. Sergio looked at him pleadingly and said: “Raúl, I’m not feeling well. Do something please?”

Raúl took Sergio in his arms, pressed a kiss to his forehead and asked: “Okay, baby, what’s wrong? Does something hurt or are you just not feeling good?” Sergio buried his face in Raúls chest and mumbled: “My head hurts and my throat is sore. Also my stomach is hurting and I’m just not feeling well at all.”

“Oh poor baby, come here”, cooed Guti to make it possible for Raúl to check on their younger boyfriend if necessary. He coaxed Sergio out of Raúls arms and took him into his own. Raúl smiled and put a hand on Sergios forehead. Relieved he noticed that his boyfriend didn’t have a fever but he knew that that could change quickly. Then he turned around and got out of bed. “What are you doing?”, asked Sergio with a small voice. Raúl smiled comfortingly and answered: “I’m just getting you a hot water bottle for your stomach.”

Guti started to play with Sergios hair in a comforting manner and soon Raúl returned with the promised hot water bottle. He pushed Sergios shirt upwards and lay the bottle directly onto his boyfriends stomach. Sergio sighed contently and Guti whispered to him: “Why don’t you try and sleep baby? You can wake us up at any time, okay love?” Sergio nodded and soon after he was fast asleep.

-“-

Guti was woken by someone shaking his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he saw Sergio sitting upright in bed with a pained expression on his face. Worried Guti shook Raúl awake and sat up to sling an arm around Sergios shoulders. Sergio turned his head to bury it in the crook of Gutis neck. As soon as Sergios face came in contact with his skin, Guti noticed that his boyfriend had a fever. Throwing a look at the clock he realised that it was already 6 in the morning.

Meanwhile Raúl had sat up as well and looked at Sergio with a concerned expression. “I think he’s got a fever”, said Guti. Raúl nodded as if he had been expecting it and asked: “Sergio, baby, can you tell me what’s going on?” Sergio answered not lifting his head from Gutis neck: “My head is bursting. I’m feeling cold. My tummy hurts like hell.” Guti started to caress the youngest ones hair and asked: “Do you think you’ll have to throw up, Sese?” Sergio only shrugged as an answer.

Raúl got up saying he’d need to fetch a few things. Sergio tried to shrink even closer to Guti because he knew that Raúl was going to examine him. Guti smiled sympathetically and whispered comforting words into Sergios ear. After some minutes Raúl returned carrying the bag in which he kept his medical equipment that he had brought home yesterday. “Sergio, baby, look at me please”, Raúl pleaded and Sergio complied. When he turned his head both of his boyfriends could see his glassy eyes and sweaty face and it was clear that he had a fever. Raúl placed a cool hand on Sergios forehead which made the younger one sigh and caused Raúl to furrow his brows in concern. “Sese, you’re burning up. I need to take your temperature, okay? Could you please pull down your pants and turn on your side for me?”, Raúl asked.

Sergio looked at him frightened and pleaded: “Can’t you do it another way?” Guti decided that this was a good time to intervene and answered for Raúl: “Baby, you know that the reading is the most accurate when it’s taken at your butt. Besides you already know the feeling quite well, so why do you make such a fuss out of it?” This only caused Sergio to blush and he did what Raúl had asked of him. Guti chuckled and took him into his arms again.

Raúl softly caressed his boyfriend’s ass and pulled an anal fever thermometer out of his bag. He lubed it up and slid it into Sergios hole. The youngest tried to get away from the cool metal stick but had no chance because Guti was holding him in place gently but firmly. Raúl placed a comforting hand on Sergios hip and held the thermometer with his other hand to prevent it from falling out. After a while in which Sergio had begun to whimper silently, he took it out and saw that the temperature of his boyfriend had risen up to a total of 38,7°C. “Sese, your temperature is quite high”, he explained to him whilst Guti pulled Sergios pants up again.

Suddenly Sergio started to struggle out of Gutis embrace who let him go with a surprised expression and ran to the bathroom. His boyfriends exchanged a worried glance and followed him. They found him leaning over the toilet and gaging violently. Raúl cursed under his breath and Guti mumbled: “Prepare any medical treatment you’ll need to do. I’ll take care of him in the meanwhile.” He suspected that Raúl would have to give Sergio a shot due to the expression his older boyfriend had had on his face whilst reading the result of the fever thermometer.

Guti sank to his knees next to Sergio who had now begun to throw up. He began to stroke over his back in a comforting manner and mumbled sweet nothings. Once Sergio was done, he slumped back into Gutis arms exhaustedly. Guti helped him up when he was sure that the younger one wouldn’t have to throw up again and helped him to brush his teeth in order to get the bad taste out of his mouth.

As they returned to the bedroom again, Sergio looked at Raúl insecurely. It broke Gutis heart to see that Sergio was still scared of the coming examination even though he was feeling sick. Raúl smiled at Sergio comfortingly and said: “Come on, baby, lie down. I know that you must be exhausted. Can you answer me a question?” Sergio nodded after he had lay down on his side curling in on himself slightly and looked up at Raúl. “Have you slept this night?”, was the question and judging by Sergios surprised expression, it wasn’t what he had expected. He answered with a rough voice that had Guti wincing in sympathy: “Yeah I did, but I woke up several times. I didn’t want to wake you because I never felt that bad. Sorry.” Raúl only smiled and comforted his boyfriend: “That’s fine baby. Yesterday evening I didn’t expect you to sleep at all, but I’m glad you got at least a little bit of sleep. Is it okay if I examine you real quick to make sure you’re going to be healthy as soon as possible again?”

To his and Gutis surprise Sergio only nodded and searched for Guti to hold onto him. Guti suddenly was very worried because Sergio must be really sick if he accepted Raúl doing a check-up on him without any protest. He could only remember one time at which Sergio didn’t protest against an examination. It had been an injury on his shoulder where he was in so much pain that he was nearly grateful as the  doctors started to take care of him.

Whilst Guti had been remembering this incident, Raúl had asked Sergio to turn on his back as he wanted to examine his stomach. Sergio grabbed onto Gutis hand tightly and squeezed it. Raúl pushed his boyfriend’s shirt up and placed his hands on his boyfriends belly not without reminding him to tell him when anything hurt. Raúl began to feel around and Sergio nearly screamed as he reached a certain spot. Luckily Raúl had already felt the problem and didn’t have to feel around again.

He calmly looked into Sergios eyes and asked: “Okay, Sese, I know that that must’ve hurt. I already suspected it but now it’s confirmed: you’ve caught a stomach bug. That’s also why your belly hurts so much and why you had to throw up. I know that you’re afraid so I’ll give you two options to choose what I’m going to do: The first option would be a shot including a fever reducer and some medicine to make the stomach bug go away. The second option is some medicine that you can swallow, but your stomach is going to hurt for a longer time with this option. What do you want me to do, Sese?” Sergio only whimpered and nearly sobbed: “Raúl please make it go away. My tummy hurts so much. Please make it go away.”

Guti and Raúl exchanged a very worried glance as Sergio had just indirectly given Raúl permission to give him a shot which was something he would never allow under normal circumstances. Raúl started to prepare the shot and Guti took Sergio into his arms, cuddling him close. Raúl disinfected the area on Sergios stomach and then sat the needle onto it. “Ready love?”, he asked and only received a nod from a sobbing Sergio. Raúl pushed the needle into Sergios stomach which caused his boyfriend to sob and cry even harder.

Guti who was holding him, tried to calm him down by whispering comforting words into his ear and caressing his hair. After all the medicine had entered Sergios belly, Raúl pulled the needle out and disposed it quickly. He started to lightly massage Sergios belly and noticed relieved that the youngest one started to calm down. Sergio sniffled and asked timidly: “Was that it?” Even though Raúl would have to examine him again later, he nodded and told him: “Yeah Sese, you made it. I’m so proud of you. Why don’t you try to sleep for a while, I guess you’re quite tired, hmm?” Sergio nodded, cuddled more into Guti and was asleep within minutes.

-“-

Sergio was woken up by someone softly stroking his hair. As he opened his eyes he saw that both of his boyfriends were sitting next to him on the bed. Guti smiled at him and said: “Hey baby, did you sleep well?” Sergio nodded and cuddled closer to Raúl as he was the one stroking his hair. Raúl chuckled and asked: “Guti made some soup, Sese. Do you want some?” Sergio shook his head because he feared that he would have to throw up again if he ate something now. Guti seemed to understand what was on his mind and explained to him softly: “Sese, you have to eat something. I know you’re afraid of having to throw up afterwards but I promise you, even if you have to Raúl and I will be there for you, okay?” Without waiting for an answer the blond then got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sergio pouted: “But I don’t want to eat anything!” Raúl next to him chuckled and answered amused: “I highly doubt that Guti is taking “no” for an answer. And I don’t as well. How is your belly by the way?” Sergio looked at him and answered: “It doesn’t hurt at the moment. I don’t want to eat anything because maybe it will start to hurt again. And I still can’t believe that I let you stab me with a needle.” Guti who was entering the room again carrying a bowl of soup and a spoon, chuckled: “Well we couldn’t believe it either. That pain must’ve been quite bad, hmm baby?” Sergio nodded and shuddered at the memory of it. Then he eyed the bowl suspiciously.

Guti didn’t seem to be impressed by that and sat down next to his youngest boyfriend. He and Raúl helped him to sit up leaning against Guti who placed the soup in his lap. Sergio still refused to eat something so the blond decided to do it his way: “You know, Sergio, if you don’t eat Raúl has to hook you up to an IV in order to keep you nourished. That means that you’ll have a needle sticking inside your arm for a rather long time.” Sergio looked downright horrified at that thought and muttered: “Fine, I’ll eat something. But does it have to be soup?” Raúl chuckled about that and told Sergio that soup was the stuff he most likely wouldn’t have to throw up again. Guti started to feed Sergio little spoons full of soup since he knew that his boyfriend liked to be pampered when he was sick.

After Sergio had been fed half of the bowl he protested: “I can’t eat more. I’m full.” Guti nodded and placed the bowl and the spoon on the nightstand next to him. Raúl had gone to get the fever thermometer which Sergio thankfully hadn’t noticed so Guti decided to tell him about it now to prevent further discussions with Raúl.

“Sergio, I have a question”, he said quietly and Sergio only nodded at him to go on, since his head was pillowed onto Gutis chest and he seemed quite comfortable there. “Today morning when Raúl took your temperature, you were making quite a fuss about it. It is definitely not the first time something has been inside you, so why did you react that way? Is there anything hurting back there that you did not tell us about?”, he asked concernedly. Sergio blushed but answered shyly: “No, there is no pain back there. And of course it’s not the first time something has been inside me as you know very well. But it just feels strange. And my mom used to measure my temperature like this every time, even when I was 18 and had the flu. I just don’t like having it in me because it always feels cold and impersonal and strange.”

Raúl who had returned in time to hear Sergios explanation, laughed after he was done speaking: “I’m quite sure I’ve said this before, but I really like your mom. And I’m afraid you’ll have to endure it some more times since I like to take your temperature that way as well. Which is exactly what we’re going to do now, so please pull down your pants and lie down, will you?” Sergio pouted but knew that Guti wouldn’t hesitate to free him of his trousers and underwear if he decided to put up a fight and there was no way he’d be able to win against Guti. Said boyfriend only smirked as he could read on Sergios face what was going on in his thoughts.

The youngest blushed as he pulled down his pants and revealed his butt to the stares of his boyfriends. He would never admit it out loud but another reason why he didn’t like to have his temperature measured down there was that he always felt naked and vulnerable in front of the others who were fully clothed. Guti seemed to sense that something was troubling him and pulled him to lie on his chest.

Raúl pulled Sergios cheeks apart and pushed the lubed thermometer into his hole. Sergio tensed up slightly at the intrusion but relaxed again quickly as Guti was caressing his back softly. A few minutes later – Sergio had already started squirming impatiently and had been held in place firmly by both of his boyfriends – the thermometer beeped and Raúl pulled it out of Sergio. “Oh good your fever is not as high as before. It’s gone down to 37, 9°C”, he stated relieved.

Sergio had pulled his pants up with Gutis help while Raúl was speaking. He was still lying on Gutis chest but faced Raúl and asked insecurely: “That’s a good sign right?” Raúl nodded smiling and said: “Yeah it is indeed baby. Are you hurting anywhere?” Sergio nodded and answered: “Yeah, I guess my tummy is acting up again slightly. My head hurts a little and my limbs do to.” Raúl responded to that: “Well, of course the shot didn’t cure your stomach bug immediately but as long as it’s not as bad as today morning, that should be fine. Please tell me if it gets worse, yeah? The headache probably comes from the fever and it’s going to get better especially if you drink a lot. That your limbs and probably your whole body aches, is probably caused by the exhausted state your body currently is in. The two training sessions have been straining and the rest of the days as well. But if you are very nice to Guti, he might give you one of his famous massages.”

Sergio looked to Guti immediately who chuckled as he saw his younger boyfriend stare at him with puppy eyes. He smiled and said: “Well I guess we can talk about that. But before I suggest you should take a shower since you were sweating last night.” Raúl agreed with Guti who then proceeded to push Sergio off him and pull him up to stand. “Suggestion: You and Raúl go take a shower and get you cleaned up and meanwhile I’ll be preparing everything for your massage. How does that sound?” Both of his boyfriends nodded in agreement and strode off to the bathroom.

-“-

When Sergio and Raúl came out of the bathroom freshly showered, they saw that Guti had put on new bedsheets and dimmed the lights. He stepped to Sergio and helped him take his shirt of before commanding him to lie down on his stomach. After Sergio had followed his instructions, Guti began to massage his boyfriends back and shoulders. The blond was very thorough and by the time he was done, Sergio had fallen asleep completely relaxed.

-“-

During the next days, Sergios time was filled with little examinations by Raúl, a lot of cuddles from both of his boyfriends as a reward and a lot of sleeping. His condition was getting better and better until he finally was able to go back to training.

Guti had helped him convince Raúl by saying that Sergio was getting unbearable since he couldn’t hold still anymore and that it would be good for him to return to training. Raúl had agreed with Guti and had let Sergio go back to train. What Sergio didn’t know though was that Raúl watched him in training because he wanted to make sure it wouldn’t be too exhausting for his youngest boyfriend.


End file.
